


With you

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, highschool sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: Feelings can be conveyed in different ways and the still new honeymoon vibes on the relationship inspire her to express it. Honey choose to write a love letter to his boyfriend to let him know how she feels.





	With you

_“Prompto… I want to make lots of memories with you.”_  
  


Envelopes, stickers, scented stationary. Those were all thrown over the bedspread as Honey rummaged on her pen case for a glittery pen. The soft music drifted around her as she hummed the tune. Her hand was busy putting in paper a few words that were bubbling in her chest for so long now while her legs went up and down, one at the time.

Using her fingers, Honey moved a few stray hairs out of her cheek as her eyes went over the shimmery words, no doubt proof reading the feelings conveyed in there. Once she was happy with the results, she took the tube of the lipgloss she knew he liked the most and coated her lips carefully, following the contours and filling them in. Smacking her lips together Honey laughed and took the letter in her subtly shaking hands. Where to put it? Here or here? In the corner! Kissing the paper was weird, she had to admit it, but it was all worthy when the shape of her lips made a good imprint in it. The tiny holographic glitters scattered around the gloss made it even better.

Letting it dry, Honey folded the letter and tucked it in an envelope, sealing it all with a discreet heart shaped sticker that almost blended with the pastel pink of the paper. Now she was the one rolling onto her back, a shy smile interrupted by her teeth worrying her bottom lip as her cheeks burned.  
  


_“I want to let you know a few of them, okay?”_

 

* * *

 

The school bell was her cue to slip the small envelope on his locker without being noticed by others. Sneaky, sneaky! The clacking of her shoes fading down the halls as she moved along the passing classmates marked the rapid beat of her heart as she approached his classroom with a smile on her face.

_“Like the time we went to the rooftop to take pictures at the setting sun… and you kissed me.”_

Prompto barely caught her coming his way and that made him take a step forward. However, he didn’t understand the glint of shy happiness in her eyes as she paused just a bit to peck his cheek when no one was watching, and then continue to her classroom. Honey was way too cute and his eyes followed her until the last curl of her hair disappeared through the door, after that cute little wave and delicate giggle. Man, she was something different. Prompto scratched his neck a little and…  
  


“Prompto, you’re blushing.”  
  


“Uhh…? C’mon, Noct! I was having a moment!”  
  


Noct chuckled, shaking his head and smirking knowingly as Prompto went even more red and pushed him inside to get to their seats.  
  


_“Or when we went to the park and a squirrel photobombed our selfie in the grass. We laughed lots and lots!”_

 

It wasn’t well until almost lunch time that Prompto got the chance to go to his locker for his math textbooks when an unusual but familiar smell reached his nose. Sniffing the air, he hummed and moved more books to find the reason only to have the love letter slip to his feet like a flower petal falling to the ground.  
  


_“…Maybe I want to remember those bits of our lives for the sensations they pull off, you know?”  
_

“No way… Oh em gee… Yes way!”  
  


Prompto was red in the face, again. A love letter… A LOVE LETTER! That soothing vanilla scent made his heart do a little jump and start bouncing inside his chest as a grin spread on his lips. Carefully snapping the sticker away, he pulled the fragrant paper out of the envelope, unfolded it and began reading.

_“Treasure the way you laugh, how you smile and your eyes crinkle._ _The warmth of your hands when you take mine. When you hug me and my clothes end up smelling like you. I feel safe with you and all those things make me happy and warm and make me see the world in the brightest light ever!”_

Prompto chuckled once, but it wasn’t a rude sound at all. Feeling a little overwhelmed as he was, he didn’t know if he should start jumping all around to burn the sudden excitement or bat his hands in front of his face to control the heat coming from it. She wrote so many things in there and every single one transported him to the exact moment! Yikes, he needed to see her now. Needed to return the feelings, again. It wasn’t never enough but first…

He couldn’t help himself as he took the letter closer to his face, fingers shaking as he eyed the glittery and fading imprint of her lips. Maybe, just maybe… If he kissed it, she’ll appear right beside him?

A giggle got him with his lips plastered over the paper kiss and eyes blown open.  
  


“Isn’t the real thing b-better?”  
  


Prompto turned after the timid tap on is shoulder. Honey was amused at his response, cheeks all rosy and glowing as her love filled eyes. She was out of class already, her bento hanging from a floral printed cloth. Prompto met her eyes with a high pitched noise and straightened himself in a second.  
  


“W-where you spying me?!”  
  


“C-curiosity got the best of me! I wanted to see your reaction.”  
  


Prompto pouted comically and scratched his cheek before he bursted in peels of laugher. Honey did the same with a hand shielding her mouth until a high pitched shriek and her kicking feet met air. Prompto lifted her by the waist, arms all around her little frame as he spun her once and then twice until she was back at laughing.  
  


_“Do I make you feel the same way? Do you think of me when you see those plant pots on the street or when the sky bleeds in different colors at dawn? Or when you play with your hair or when you wash your face and your fingers touch the cheek I kiss all the time?”  
_

“Put me down! P-put me down, I have a-  _ahaha_ , a skirt!”  
  


With a grin, Prompto accepted and did as he was told but didn’t let her go. Taking advantage of how lonely the hall still was he leaned forward slowly and waited, eyes drinking in the glossy lips once more before going for it at the same time she did. A chaste kiss that lasted a few seconds as their hands pulled the other a tiny bit closer, palms exploring the material of their school blazers, and then they pulled back, forehead against forehead, smiling and eyes laughing.  
  


_“Bae, it only happens with you…”_

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Honey stutters when she is nervous. She grew out of it with time.
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr, it has the same tittle.  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day! :D
> 
> ~ OBloss ❀


End file.
